(a) Field
The described technology generally relates to a display apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
A display apparatus including an organic light emitting element (an organic light emitting diode) as a self-emissive element has a wide viewing angle, excellent contrast, excellent luminance, an excellent driving voltage, and a fast response speed characteristic. An organic light emitting diode (OLED) display including the organic light emitting element includes a panel assembly and a main board, and the panel assembly and the main board are connected by a flexible printed circuit. Here, the flexible printed circuit is mounted with an electrical element for driving.